


Singular Talent

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Series: 250 word stories about sasha having friends [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-typical Wilde going through it, Episode 95: Apophis Awaits, Fear, Gen, Honesty, Innuendo, Magic, cw the bard has feelings, mentions of paris badness, spoilers for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: Apophis fixes him with golden eyes and waves of heat. Oscar lifts his chin and tells a tale absurd enough to be true.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Series: 250 word stories about sasha having friends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980898
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	Singular Talent

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feel when you have your final school project looming and no idea what you're doing and like 5 fics in progress and then you look up and have suddenly written another tiny fic about your Sasha feelings? Yeah, me neither.

It's too hot for the ostentatious suit, the silk scarf, the dress shoes in bright blue. Oscar prestidigitates away sweat and sand and exhaustion and sweeps into the meritocratic office.

He knows the procedure: no weapons allowed. He has none, unless you count the metaphoric approach. "All I have are my words." He grins. "And I don't suppose you want to gag me."

(He'd been gagged, poisoned in Paris, before clever fingers broke him free. His gums ache, so he smiles wider.)

He's met Apophis before, briefly. Just enough that his rolling stomach is as much for his question as his audience.

"My team is going to ask you for something decidedly taboo," Oscar begins. "And you know me. That sort of thing, I _must_ be involved."

Apophis fixes him with golden eyes and waves of heat. Oscar lifts his chin and tells a tale absurd enough to be true.

"Why," Apophis says, finally, "should I grant this request?"

Oscar swallows. Sweats. "I, personally, can vouch for Miss Racket. She's _sharp_. A singular talent in her field. Be a shame to lose her." It doesn't roll off his tongue as easy as a lie.

"You would risk your word for her?"

"Yes." She's better than the best of him. "But you don't need to tell her I said that." It's one step away from telling her his voice broke on the saying.

Apophis decides to speak to Sasha himself. Oscar is shown out into bright Cairo sun.

Alone, he shivers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> When my computer gets fixed, you will also be able to find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores.


End file.
